The invention relates to propel-repel containers of the variety in which use of transparent material enables the shade or content of the product to be displayed to the consumer at the point of purchase.
Present cosmetic containers of the character indicated commonly use a clear cover to display the shade or other nature of the container contents to the prospective customer, without requiring the container to be opened for customer inspection. But such configurations exhibit certain disadvantages, including color fading due to relatively great light-exposure of the cosmetic substance, particularly at the region of presumably initial use by the customer. In addition, such containers require such exposure of cosmetic substance a considerable distance beyond the top edge of the casing, thus leaving the cosmetic substance vulnerable to "clipping" or breakage. Further, such containers generally lack an expensive or "quality look", they are prone to accidental smearing of cosmetic substance on the inside of the cover, and there is a lack of protection of contents while in self-service counter displays.